Shift: The Dream World
by Ghostgirl468
Summary: A "What's real and what's a dream" story. Read to find out more. :
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Ok, so this is my first fanfic piece that I've published here and I have no idea how it will go (hopefully well). It's just a one-shot at whatever ideas came into my head and grouped themselves together. If it does good, who knows, I might write some more, if not, meh.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story (unfortunately) except for my OC Alyssa Drake.

Please enjoy and remember, it's only a story :)

He was falling. Well, spiralling. Straight downwards, full circle. Round and round and round. And the worst thing about it? He couldn't teleport. Something, or someone, was blocking his powers. Did he shout or cry for help? Did he panic and start scrambling through the air? No. "Oh great", muttered a sarcastic Nightcrawler, as he sped closer and closer towards the ground.

Just as he 'hit' it, a cloud of dust rose upwards and around him, cushioning the landing and sitting him on the dirt. Shrugging, he stood up and looked around. The scenery wasn't surprising. It was the same as it had always been, for the past month. Bleak, dull, sandy and most importantly, empty. About four miles of open desert stretched on every side of him before it reached the skyline, where the sky was sea blue until a pale watery edge shimmered into the retreating sunset. He wasn't worrying to much about the lack of people, or the lack of water, or the lack of teleportation. Instead, he kind of slumped, crossing his arms and pondering, for the millionth time why the hell he was here. _I mean come on, it was a dream! And surely in a dream this vivid you could be wherever you wanted , imagine whatever you wanted, _he thought, almost angrily. But no, instead he was stuck in the middle of a desert.. So, with no sign of a way out any time soon, Kurt spun on his heel and started off in the direction he was facing.

It didn't take long for the boredom to kick in. There was nothing of excitement in this dream. But for the last four weeks, there had only been this dream, replaying over and over again. He would land, sometimes head first, in the murky sand, search for any kind of life, before giving up and wandering until his self decided to wake up. The strange thing was that when he woke up in the morning, he always felt tired, like he really had walked all night. But that was impossible. This was only a dream.

Suddenly something stopped his thoughts. Because it was his time to stop, as he always did at this point. Knowing exactly what to expect, he shielded his narrowing eyes as darkness took over the horizon, and looked up. Sure enough, about a mile away, a series of explosions rang through the sand and air, signalling some kind of fight. This always happened, he sighed, hoping for something more creative. But the scene stayed the same, so he just watched as several figures darted around, past, and into each other. And then, expected once again, he saw the girl. Although he wouldn't say it out loud, he's given her the name Ghost, because she always appeared and disappeared suddenly, out of nowhere. And because he had never spoken to her. She was too far away to see properly, but her dark complexion and hair stood out like a stain against the yellow musk of the sand. She approached the scene of the battle slowly and then lifted her hands – as usual – a red beam swept from them, silencing the other figures before they turned on their heels and ran. Seeing the fight was over, Kurt lowered his hand, and stared at the girl, who any minute now...Yes, that's right, go ahead, he shrugged, as the girl stopped what she was doing and turned to stare directly at him. He knew it was a dream, but all the same it felt as if she really could see him.

But before he could retaliate, he woke up. Startled, and slightly jumpy, Kurt leapt upwards and found himself outside on the balcony. The sun was lifting above the low clouds. Shivering – perhaps from the cold – he teleported back in to his room, crawled under the covers and yawned, just as the alarm went off beside the bed. Punching at it angrily, he stumbled out of the bed again and hurriedly got dressed before heading downstairs, too tired to even teleport, grumbling and yawning his way past everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2: A Way Out

Already got the next chapter ready so mayaswell put it up. Hope it's going well so far :)

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters in this story except for my OC Alyssa Drake (and the Deformer character but he isn't really in it yet)

Run, run, run, run. Run. And keep running. That was the motto of today and that was all she thought, ducking under thorns and branches, scrambling over rocks and across sand. Run. For the past month, she had been tracking something through Maelstrom – she couldn't remember where the name came from but it seemed to fit – but what she hadn't even thought of was the possibility that it was after her. Well, not her exactly. It was after Blue. OK, a bit of a lame name for the guy, but it was still all she had. She hadn't even talked to him, only seen him. Every night in fact. Whatever she was doing, wherever she was, as soon as the sun set she could look up and see someone standing in the sand, watching her. The only features she could pick up from the distance made it certain that he wasn't anything normal. Unless being blue with a tail is the new definition of normal these days. It sounded weird, but anything was possible around her. He was always in the distance, too far away to reach or hear. Sometimes she even had the thought that he might just be a hallucination, and then other times he was too real. But the Deformer had settled her inner argument. All she knew now was that the thing didn't need to be tracked; It was wide awake and it was searching for something else that no one else had even heard of. Something that would lead him to the blue boy, who he claimed had power enough to control this entire world, and that was what the Deformer was going to steal. One other thing rang through her head. The Shift. That was what apparently awaited her at the end of the trail, and it was what they were searching for. She didn't know what a Shift was, only that it was a 'way out' as the Deformer had put it. And that was exactly what she needed now.

More running, as fast as she could. Ignoring anything and everything around her. All that mattered was escape, whether it came from the vast, empty desert, or the illusion of the Shift. There were shouts behind her, interrupting her thoughts, and she swore as the sounds got closer. Sending an arm out in front of her, a wave of red thrashed from it and pushed out against the obstacles in her path, knocking them away as she ran forwards. Lifting her other arm, she opened her palm, thought of a word and then smiled before sending the small chirping bird up into the skies. When it reached high enough it sought out the people chasing her, and then turned the other way to navigate the path ahead. Following the bird in the sky, she sped up her run, grinning as a way out seemed to get closer and closer.

Suddenly she stopped, just as the bird above stopped, shuddered, and then disappeared. In front of her, directly in front of her, was a huge, towering face of rock, stretching into the clouds. For a moment she forgot about everyone behind her, because this was odd. There was never a cliff, never anything this large that obscured the landscape. For as long as she could remember there had only been sand, and the few rocks and plants and branches that tore from the ground reaching upwards. Staring at it oddly, she was brought back to her sense when there was a bark from behind her, and the skidding of footsteps as the pursuers stopped. Turning, she looked grimly at the group that had surrounded her. Each man was almost identical, created as a drone by the Deformer. They were large, a good 8 feet tall, with broad shoulder, thick arms, tight muscles and square jaws. But the face was the scariest part. Each man had the same face; a mask, deep brown with black outlines, sewn around the edges of the head. There were only folds of cloth were the mouth and nose should have been and then dark, hollow eyes staring out at her, breathing heavily. They each had dogs too, but they weren't normal creatures. Each one was a monster, huge and growling, droll and blood dripping from it's jaws and fierce rage built into their expression. Stancing, she thought desperately for something to get her out, but most of her energy was gone from the fight earlier, and she could see no way out of this. Realising that she was defeated, the men started forward, laughing and clawing for her. But a swift and loud crack stopped them in their tracks, and a jolt threw them backwards a step, as the forgotten cliff face started to move. Turning to watch it curiously, she didn't move back like the others did. Instead, she just stared in amazement and fear, as the entire rock race split and fractured like glass, and then...started to shift . It shifted around itself and around the air until something clearly wasn't right. And then it stopped, as suddenly as it had started, and everything was still again. But, her gaze fixed to the cliff, she saw it wasn't quite over. Something felt out of place, like the scene in front of her didn't quite fit. Then, with a final and sudden jolt, they saw it. A door, a gap, whatever you wanted to call it. There was a portal hovering right in front of her. Realising with a sly smile that this was the Shift that the Deformer was looking for, she stepped towards it cautiously, lifting out her hand. But a shuffling footstep reminded her of the drones and she twirled around to face them, whilst still moving slowly backwards. Although they were still picking themselves off of the ground, one of them, clearly with more sense than the others, picked up on the fact that she was moving towards the portal and without a seconds thought lifted his gun, firing it without even blinking.. Gasping she dived to the side, but winced as she felt a sharp, agonising pain in her arm. Drawing her blood covered hand away, she threw one last warning glare at the thugs, before lifting her hands in front of her face and running through the portal.

There was a combined yell of annoyance as she vanished into the shifting plates of air, but before anyone could even think about following her, the earth began to shake again, lifting dust from the ground and throwing it around them. When eventually everything had settled again, they all stood in confounded shock. Not only was the portal in front of them gone, but the entire cliff was too, sinking back into the ground until it needed to be discovered again.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadows Meet

Sorry that this is quite a short chapter but it's just kind of an inbetween scene

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in the story except for my OC Alyssa Drake :)

Tossing and turning uncomfortably, Kurt groaned again and then sat up, reaching for the light beside his bed. This was weird, he thought, shaking his head. The last few weeks of sleep hadn't exactly been refreshing, but he had always been able to get _some _kind of sleep, quite easily, before he entered the dream. But tonight, something was different, almost...out of place. And until he could place it, he couldn't sleep a wink. Looking around the room once, he teleported onto the balcony edge and sat there for a few minutes, hoping the fresh air would make him sleepy. After a while had passed, he appeared back inside, looking around again. It was like there was something else in here that he couldn't see. But still unable to place it, he shrugged, turned off the glare of the light, and lay back down. Before he could close his eyes however, the room shuddered, lightly at first and then, in earthquake fashion, the light clattered to the floor and the painting by the door fell off of the wall. Sitting up, startled, Kurt watched with frozen shock as the shuddering just got worse and worse. And then stopped. And in it's place, in front of the desk, was something else. It was like a gap in the air, sending an eerie dusk coloured light around the dark room. Sliding out from under the covers, he approached it carefully. Examining it more closely, he knew it was a portal of some kind, possibly leading to another dimension, just like the one he passed through when he teleported. But before he could figure out anything else, the light shuddered violently and he jumped, teleporting to the window as the dark shadow of a person burst through the gap, running straight towards him. Instantly, as the shadow reached the edge of the portal, it became a distinct person, a girl in fact, holding her arms out in front of her face. She kept running, although it started to turn into a stumble as she reached the wall and thudded into it lightly. At the thud, she turned back to the portal, unaware of where she was or that there was anyone else in the room, and both of the shadowed figures watched from either side as the portal shuddered again, and then vanished. Kurt stayed where he was, now drawing his own attention to the stranger. But as he watched she seemed to realise suddenly that he was there, and looked up briefly, a hint of a smile on her lips, before collapsing back against the wall.

Teleporting quickly to her side, he saw that she had fainted, and looking at her arm, Kurt wasn't surprised why. It was cut, extremely severely, and her entire left side was covered in damp red blood. Switching on the light, he looked at her again and gasped slightly as he recognised her face. How could he not. This was the girl who he had seen in the dream, the repeating dream. How was that even possible?, he asked himself. But instead of delving more into the question and possibilities, Kurt knew the priorities and picked the girl up in his arms before teleporting out of the room to wake the others.


	4. Chapter 4: Misunderstood

OK, well chapter 4 up. It's just hit me that this story might be slightly long, considering how much I've written on it so far, and how much there still is to go, so I've bunched two chapters together here :S  
Sorry for any errors or anything in this :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the X men :( but I do own my OC Alyssa Drake

oOo

"Well, she's definitely a mutant", muttered Hank McCoy, before stating the fact to the whole room. Rolling his wheelchairs forwards, Professor Xavier looked down at the girl, lying calmly on the hospital slab. "Yes, it would seem so. However, I think our immediate priorities are in finding out where she came from". Medical wires ran across her arms and legs, monitoring her vitals, and a carefully placed bandage was wrapped around her arm, which was now clear of blood and sand.

"I think I might have something on that". The Professor moved over to the computer screen, watching it intently with curiosity. From the corner of the room, Storm approached too, rolling up the bandages and placing them on the desk. "The sand. There's something strange about it. I've ran it through all of our scanners and databases but I can't find a match for it anywhere on the planet. And from what Kurt said, I think we can safely presume she is _not_ from Earth". "But that's impossible", Storm exclaimed, looking back at the girl. "No, not impossible, just very strange", Xavier nodded, holding his hands under his chin as he thought. "Kurt said that she came through some kind of portal that arrived after an earthquake. It's odd that I didn't sense any of this. We need to find out for definite where this girl came from and if she poses any danger to any of us. Where is Kurt now?". "He went back to his room I think", Storm answered. "Should I bring him down here?". "Please Storm, we need to go over this situation again".

As the Weather Witch left the room, Hank turned away from the computer to face the Professor, "There is something else Professor. This girls mutant ability, whatever it is, is powerful. She's almost as powerful as you". "I know", Xavier nodded, "Which poses the question as to what managed to get her in the end".

Searching through the mansion, Storm found that Kurt wasn't in his room at all. She thought about searching the other bedrooms, but with the rest of the students still fast asleep, she thought it would be best to leave them to rest. Wandering down to the front hallway, she began to step down the stairs when she spotted someone sitting on the steps outside the front door. Opening the glass frame slightly, she winced as the thrashing cold winds cut through the room and then glowered her eyes, concentrating. As soon as they calmed, she stepped outside, watching the boy nervously, "Kurt?". At his name, Kurt sped around quickly, jumping upwards as he was distracted from his thought, "Oh, Storm...Sorry, I vas just, theenking...". He sighed and looked away ,"Is, um, is she alright?". Storm smiled. Kurt's compassionate worry for anyone and everyone was sometimes unbelievable in this day and age. "She'll be fine. She hasn't woken up yet and we're just trying to determine where she came from". "Yes, I vas vondering that myself...". Chuckling slightly, she smiled again, "Yes, well, the Professor would like to speak with you down in the lab". Turning back to the night, he nodded. "_Wunderbar__"__, _he mumbled, before following Storm back inside.

As he entered the metal lab room, Kurt glanced at the other occupants briefly. Mr McCoy was standing by the computer, searching across the screen behind rimmed glasses. The Professor looked up as they entered and seemed to forget what he had been doing for the moment. Storm shuffled past Kurt, who had stopped in the doorway, and re-took her place beside the metal table in the middle of the room. He looked at this now. On it lay the girl, entangle in wires and plasters, computers monitoring her every move. She looked quite calm, and for a moment he was afraid she was dead. But the steady pulse of her breathing rose and fell, confirming that she was very much alive.

The Professor didn't spot his worried gaze, "Ah Kurt. I apologise for keeping you from your sleep, but I'd like you to go over the incident again". Kurt shrugged, "no problem Professor I vasn't getting any sleep anyvay". He leant back against the wall. "Something voke me up, before she appeared. It felt like...I don't know exactly how to explain it, but...something didn't fit, in the room. Then this veird red light appeared. It reminded me of the dimension world I teleport through or something like. But then the girl ran through it and into the wall and the, uh, portal, disappeared again". The Professor nodded, "Yes...Tell me Kurt, did the girl see you at all?". Kurt pondered over this, "Um, I don't _think _so...She might have, for a second, but then she collapsed". "OK, thank you Kurt. Perhaps you should return to your room and try and get some rest before morning". Glancing regretfully towards the girl, Kurt sighed, "Yes Professor", before teleporting away. As the Professor turned back to the others, Storm frowned. "Is something wrong Storm?", Hank asked. The Weather Witch wondered, "It's just...Kurt seemed very concerned for this girl, even more than usual, almost as if he knew her". The Professor nodded, "Yes, I believe he isn't telling us everything that he knows. For the moment, the choice is his, but if she proves to be a danger, Kurt will tell us". He turned back to the girl, "For now, we should focus on learning exactly who this young girl is".

oOo

The next morning came dreadfully slowly for Kurt. He returned to his room, as he had said, but before he could even approach his bed, Kurt knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. So he went back outside again, to try and order his thoughts. It took all of his willpower to stop himself from teleporting down to the lab to check on the girl. The girl from his...dreams? That couldn't be right, he thought, as he stepped back into the mansion and walked towards the breakfast room. Dreams were dreams, they were **not **real. But the girl definitely was, and so was the portal.

Entering the kitchen, he ducked to avoid a thrown bowl as it smashed against the wall, and glared at Jamie, who flinched before running out behind him. Kurt immediately hit himself for taking out his confusion on someone else, and plastered a smile onto his face for everyone else. Sitting down next to Kitty, he smiled as she said good morning, and reached for the plates even though he wasn't hungry. Two seconds later, Evan rolled through the doorway on his skateboard, and punched his arm, "Hey Kurt, Scott's' giving us a ride to school, you coming". Nodding with a mouth full of food, Kurt gulped down a drink and grabbed his school bag before teleporting outside and into the back seat of Scott's car. Evan dived in a moment later, his skateboard landing in one hand, followed by Kitty who ran through the car door, and a rushed looking Jean slid into the front seat beside Scott. Seeing the complete disaster of everyone as they used the drive time to do last minute fix ups before the day started, Kurt felt slightly better about his own, sleep deprived, state, and smiled, the first genuine smile in a long time.

oOo

Deep underground in the Institutes lab, Logan walked steadily through the steel doors and nodded a greeting to the occupants of the room. He then looked down at the girl lying on the table, "So this is our guest, I knew I was picking up a different scent around her". "Yes Logan, but until we figure out who she is and the extent of her powers, we are not mentioning her presence to the rest of the students. Kurt is having enough trouble dealing with her arrival already". Shrugging, Logan nodded, "Sure thing Charles, I just came down to check my babysitting schedule for today". The Professor chuckled, "Yes, well, with Storm down here you'll need to take over the training session with the younger students, as soon as they get back from school". Logan shrugged again and then left the room.

Turning back to Storm now, the Professor wheeled over to the computer, "OK, we should ru-". But before he could finish, an alarm started beeping simultaneously with a flashing red light on the screen. "What is it?", the Professor asked, as all of the electrical equipment began to go haywire. But he got his answer when Storm shouted and stepped back, away from the table, which was shuddering and shaking violently. The whole ground was in fact, and they found it difficult to keep their balance. But as it slowed, the girl's eyes flared open, looking around her frantically. Her first thoughts were'nt good, as she threw up her arms, throwing away the restraints, and then sat up. Piercing eyes had only to glare at the wires for them to jump up off of her skin and she turned, sitting on the cool metal before pushing herself off into an angry stance.

Eyes narrowed, searching for blame, and she lifted her arms throwing something unseen towards them, "Where is he?", she whispered deadly, before screaming it again. But none of them could answer so she started to move towards the door. Bewildered, in an attempt to stop her the Professor found he couldn't move, and looked over to find Storm was having the same problem. Just before she left, the girl flicked her head back towards them, a glowering voice reaching across the room, "I wouldn't do that if I were you", she smirked, aiming the words towards the Professor who was trying to reach into her mind. Almost as a retort, he yelled and clutched his head. Storm ran to his side before realising she could move again, and sent a lightning bolt striking after the girl. But it was too late, she was already moving slowly through the metal hallways. Spotting the elevator, she sent her arms flying forwards and sped towards it, sending it upwards to the ground level.

Rushing out of the room, Storm followed quickly, using the other elevator. When she exited she was in the main hallway, and clearly so was the girl, who was levitating down the stairs and out of the front door. Feeling paralysed again, Storm could only watch as she continued to hover across the garden and tore apart the gate. As Storm fell to the ground, Logan appeared at her side and helped her up, "Having trouble with our guest?", he asked gruffly, before leaping down the steps, "I'll keep track of her, you find the Prof". Storm nodded, but watched with growing anxiety as the swirling hurricane swept towards the city, leaving a path of destruction in her wake.

Returning to the lab, Storm hung her head, "I couldn't stop her. She's heading towards the city, Logan is following her. She seems to be searching for something Charles, do you know who she was talking about?". The Professor sighed, "She is very powerful, I only got a glimpse of what was in her head. And it wasn't much. But if I'm right, then she's heading for Bayville school". Storm took this in with a revelation, "Wait, you mean she was looking for Kurt? How does she know about him?". He turned back to the screen, which showed the final readings from the girl. "She came through that portal into Kurt's room for a reason. I think she came looking for him, in fact, I'm certain of it. And these readings show that she is at the peak of her powers right now, which means, intentionally or not, she is a danger to anyone she meets. We have to fins her before she hurts someone. Contact Logan, we'll leave as soon as possible". Nodding, Storm ran out of the room to start up the jet.

oOo

:) Read and Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5: Blue & Ghost

Disclaimer: The only thing i own is my OC Alyssa Drake, and the notion of the "dream world" :)

oOo

Wandering through the school hallways, Kurt kept his head well down, not wanting any of his friends to interrupt his thoughts. He doubted any of them actually knew what had happened last night – they had all seemed oblivious at breakfast that morning – and he certainly wasn't going to tell them about it, not yet anyway. Not until he knew what it was. Suddenly a high pitched voice called his name and he hit his head as Kitty walked over. But before she could see his gloomy mood, he forced a smile onto his face. "Hey Kurt, like, I haven't seen you all day. Is there like, something up?". Shaking his head, he kept the smile at its peak, "No, of course not, vhy vould you theenk that?". Noticing his snappy tone, she fell into step beside him, "Oh, I don't know, you just like, don't seem yourself, that's all". Reaching his locker, Kurt tried to be as calm as possible as he jammed in the combination and started taking out books, "Vhat? Of course I'm myself. I'm just...a bit tired, that's it, just tired". "Ohhhhh", Kitty drew out understandingly. "Still not getting enough sleep, huh?". He nodded, happy not to have to speak. "Well, like, hope you get better and all that. See you at lunch yeah?". Nodding again, Kurt lowered his head as she skipped away happily. "_Danke Gott__"_, he muttered, before slamming the door of his locker shut.

Turning around though, he walked straight into Jean, and wasn't quick enough to hide his rolling eyes. Instantly full of the concern she was known for, Jean looked down at him anxiously. "Are you alright Kurt?". Snapping suddenly, he shoved away from her, "Ja, ja. I'm fine, vhy does everyone keep asking me that!". Suddenly realising what he had done, he put a sorrowful look into his eyes, "Sorry Jean I'm just...still tired". Immediately she dropped her shocked expression and smiled, "Oh, well I hope you get some proper sleep soon. Don't want you to be like this all the time", she laughed lightly. "You just seem a bit out of place, that's all. Oh, there's Scott. We'll see you at lunch Kurt". He waved her off to the end of the corridor, where she almost danced into the arms of Scott, before he returned to his thoughts. What was it she had said? Out of place? Yeah, that described everything perfectly. Suddenly glancing at a clock on the wall, he kicked the ground, clasped his school bag and darted off down the hallway towards the class that he was already late for.

Just as Kurt vanished into his classroom, and the hallways of the school grew silent and empty again, the double doors at the end of the hall slammed open with a gust of wind, a shadowed figure standing in the middle of them. Stepping inside cautiously, she glanced around making sure the coast was clear before continuing. Passing a camera on the wall, she frowned at it and smiled lopsidedly as the blinking light on its side crackled and switched off. Then she closed her eyes. Blue boy was here, she knew it. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened. She remembered going through the portal, just as she remembered coming out of it into some darkened room in this world. And at the other end of the room, just before she had collapsed from the pain in her arm, she had seen Blue. The same Blue who had been in the other world for the past month. But then, she had woken up somewhere else completely. A cold metal room with lifelines stuck to her, and three strangers watching her. And no Blue.

She sort of knew that she had to find him, wherever he was, before the Deformer undoubtedly got through the portal and came looking for him itself, and her instincts had led her here, to what appeared to be a school. Maybe Blue's predicament wasn't as bad as she had assumed. But with all the energy it had taken her to escape the metal room and travel across the city with no disruptions – and lose the wolf hound that had been sent after her, which had proven harder than she had thought – she was nearly out. Now her appearance was almost completely back to normal, with the only exception being the buzzing blue electric fields that shuddered around her, protecting her from any unwanted surprises. Passing a doorway, she stopped just a few feet away and turned to look back. Whispering into her hand then, a small silver droid appeared suddenly. She dropped it onto the floor carefully and, with some encouragement, it moved towards the door before squeezing under it and into the room.

Smiling slyly, she searched around and then backed up against the wall before melting into the bricks, out of sight and out of place.

oOo

Inside the room, a class of students sat in an air of boredom as their teacher recited his latest lecture on literature. Several people struggled to stay awake, propping their head up with bags, whilst others started flinging paper at those already with their heads down on the desks. At the back of the room, Evan stuck a fourth and final tack into the eraser and rolled it across and off the desk with a flick of his finger, catching it before it hit the ground. Beside him, sitting by the window, Kurt doodled across his binder with a black pen, completely lost on the lecture.

Suddenly he heard a faint clicking soudn and jumped, looking around for the source. Looking under his desk, he saw a strange little machine tapping his foor. When it saw him, it climbed up onto the desk. Surprised, Kurt stood the binder up and looked across the room, surprised no one else had noticed it. He inspected it, "Vhat are you?", he asked, mainly to himself, but the machine just jumped suddenly from the desk and crawled into his school bag on the floor. Before he could lift it out, the teacher called out his name and Kurt dropped the binder and flushed as he realised he had lost track of the entire lesson. Luckily, the bell rang before the teacher could say anything and he laughed nervously, grabbing his school bag and rushing out with the rest of the class. Waving to Evan that he'd catch up later, Kurt headed off towards his locker.

As he opened it and placed the bag inside, it jumped suddenly and he remembered the little robot. Unzippping the bag, he reached inside and lifted it out carefully, peering at it. "So then, vhere did you come from little guy?". Closing the locker he held the robot in his palm and turned around absently, running straight into the shadow. Gasping, he dropped the robot and it looked at him sadly before scampering to the figure and disappearing. He looked at the shadow again. It was the girl, the one from the dream. The one that had appeared last night and left him confused about his own sanity. She looked better, but that wasn't exactly what he was worried about right now. She also looked angry, the red glowing eyes and blue electricity around her giving that much away. But before he could teleport, he was surprised to see her breathe deeply and calm herself down, shooing away the red and blue. After a few moments, she just looked like a normal girl. Sleek black hair hund around her face protectively. She was even smiling, which he had to double check to believe.

Then she frowned, and clutched her head, falling back a step. Instinctively, he reached out to stop her from falling, "Vhoa...Uh, are you alright?". She chuckled, regaining her balance, "Yeah, fine. Guess I haven't fully recovered from that shot". Kurt smiled. "Wait", she stopped, staring at him, arms on hips. Emerald eyes peered at him, momentarily confused. Then she noticed his wrist and before Kurt could stop her, she grabbed it. With a crackle and a shimmer, the inducer switched off and she pulled her hand away, smiling again, "There you are Blue". Jumping, Kurt looked around frantically before activating the inducer again, "Vhat are you doing! Are you crazy? If anyone sees -". The girl held up her arms defensively, "Whoa, whoa, relax Blue, I just had to make sure it was you, that's all". Calming down, Kurt stared at her, "Vhat do you mean? Do I know...you?". She shrugged somewhat sheepishly, "Well, I guess not. I mean, I don't even know you. I only know that every night your in that desert, in my world. I don't know how you get there but you do". "Vhat? Your world? Vait, no, you are the one that keeps appearing everywhere in...this other vorld. It's not...it's a dream". Frowning, the girl tapped her chin, "A dream? Hmm...well, I suppose they do call it the dream world...But it is real, definitely, I mean, I'm real, ain't I? But if you were sleeping, how did you get there?". Kurt smiled, happy to have a chance to know the answer, and without a word, he teleported away. The girl jumped, and searched around, panic clear on her face. Laughing loudly, Kurt appeared behind her and after realising what had happened, she laughed too. "Oh right, so your a teleporter? Well that explains a lot. You must have just been sleep...porting...Yeah, that's it...". Kurt frowned again, "Maybe, but I can't teleport more than 2 miles, let alone another universe". "Oh, really? Interesting...? Well, you've got some talent there Blue, and here I was thinking you were just a normal kid", she grinned. "Haha, no, definitely not. And it's Kurt by the way, Kurt Wagner". "Oh, sorry. Never knew your name so I just randomly called you Blue", she shrugged, "Sound a bit lame I know but it was your most distinguishing feature". Kurt laughed, and then admittedly answered, "Vell, I did sort of, also give you a name, only because, for the same reasons, I never talked to you...". "You did? I can't wait to hear this". "Vell...I guessed Ghost suits you best, because you were always appearing from novhere...stupid, I know". She paused, and then laughed again, "Wow, actually, I quite like it. I suppose it suits. That's my original power you know, merging into things. I've had that for as long as I can remember. The rest are sort of souvenirs from the other world". Suddenly she held out her hand, "But if you like, it's Alyssa. Never had a second name, never needed one". He took her hand, "Alyssa? Vell, nice to finally meet you".

oOo

Read&Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6: Blending In

Sorry that this is quite short, I just thought of it all quite quickly :) Hope it explains some things

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything to do with X-men or anything in this story except my OC Alyssa (Drake)

oOo

They were walking down the hallway, towards the double doors that led outside, where the entire school ran into each other for lunch. There was mostly this awkward silence, because neither of them quite knew what to say. It was hard to explain. Kurt knew that he shouldn't be trusting the girl with his life yet, and Alyssa felt the same way towards him. They were both well aware that to be honest, neither of them knew anything about the other, absolutely nothing. In fact, for all they _did _know, the other could be a threat, a danger, or even a trick. Just something else disguised to seem friendly, as was always happening in their lives. And yet, even with this unknown space between them, they trusted each other completely. Kurt put it down to whatever had sent him to the "dream world" (as it was now being labelled) in the first place. They connected. And so they immediately treated each other like friends, because it felt like they really were.

As they walked, Alyssa gradually explained a few things, her voice straining as if she felt she _had _to explain. She told him how she'd found the portal - or how it had found her as she described. She left out the Deformer and his thugs, feeling that would be too much to go into right now. But Alyssa also, quite willingly actually, explained how her 'powers' worked.  
"For a while", she told Kurt, "it was just my camouflage ability, but then, I picked the others up. See, the other world, um, the dream world, has this thing. It creates what it imagines. I know, I know, it sounds bizarre, but it's how it works. Things are made because people think of them. And somehow I managed to pick up on it, and now...", she held out her hand, whispered into it, and the little robot from earlier appeared, pouncing back into life and scattering around her arm.  
Kurt laughed, and then stopped. "So, you just learnt how to do this, just like that?" She nodded. "That's strange, I mean, how that world works. It seems impossible but then, I believe you". They both smiled, and stepped outside into the sun.

At first thought, as they had left his locker, Kurt had been slightly dubious about introducing Alyssa - maybe not as herself but at least as his friend - to the others, but the feeling had simply washed away as they'd walked. She was nice, he trusted her, and there was no harm in his friends meeting her, so he led the way quite happily. She blended in well anyway, simply looking like a new student, a bit bewildered by the surroundings. As they neared the table where they sat though, the feeling that something was going to go wrong nagged the back of his mind, and he gulped it away, hoping it was wrong.

The whole table looked up with friendly expressions as Kurt slid into the seat beside Evan, and a few of them managed to get a smile and a "Hey", out before they noticed Alyssa. She was standing at the end of the table, staring at them all, her voice suddenly gone. On the outside, her expression may have seemed strong, proud enough that it almost felt like they were in the wrong place. But on the inside, tension and embarrassment were building up. Alyssa didn't really know how to handle people, only those who were a threat, so being introduced to Kurt's friends was now looking to be a bad idea. Saving her from the awkwardness, Kurt looked at the others, his voice only slightly hesitating, "Uh, everyone, this is Alyssa. She's, uh, new around...around here".  
At the explanation, everyone instantly smiled at Alyssa, and she was welcomed warmly, pulled into a seat in between Kitty and Scott. Across the table, Evan and Jean leaned over and sparked up a conversation bombarded with questions.  
"So what made you want to come to this dump?", spiked Evan, then backed away from Jean's glare, "Uh, I mean, why'd you move here?". Sighing, Jean smiled at her and flicked her hair, "How long have you been at the school, uh, Alyssa?".Beside her, Kitty launched her voice over the others, grinning enthusiastically, "Never mind that, like, where are you staying? Anywhere nearby? Hey maybe we can visit, yeah?". As Alyssa frantically remembered each question, Kurt smiled at her, shrugging at the curiosity of his friends. But Scott eventually completed the interrogation, reminding Kurt and Alyssa what was actually going on.  
"So, where are you from Alyssa?", he asked calmly, whilst the girl beside him froze, the words bringing her back to reality. "Ummm...", she muttered, looking around, avoiding everyone's gaze. Then without warning, Alyssa stood up suddenly and before Kurt could call her back, she walked off, stumbling slightly before disappearing behind the other side of the school. Moving too late to follow here, Kurt laughed nervously before sighing with the realisation that he could never keep a lie going for long. "Eh, there's probably something you guys should know", he stated grimly.

oOo

Read&Review please, thank you :)


	7. Chapter 7: The Other Side

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with X-men: Evolution, All I own is my OC Alyssa (Drake) and THE DREAM WORLD :)

After some "Hey, nice to meet you" chapters, let's introduce Alyssa to the other side, shall we?

Enjoy.

oOo

Rushing around the corner of the school, Alyssa looked back to make sure she was out of sight of the table. When she saw that she was, she sighed with relief. They were nice, in fact they were lovely. Curious, but lovely. Kurt was lucky to have such good, close friends.

But when it came to herself...Alyssa had never really had a friend, not someone she could rely on, other than the small creations she conjured out of nowhere. Crumbling against the wall, she sighed again. She was a terrible liar. She couldn't speak to them, not when she was lying, and not when she still had no idea what to actually do. Holding her head in her hands, she tried to think.

But before she got the chance, a gust of wind swept around her and she looked up, startled to see a boy standing in front of her, grinning impishly. He was tall, and had pure white hair, although it seemed to glint silver in the sun.

"Hey there", he said with a frozen wave, but the speed the words were said made them almost impossible to understand.

Lifting her hand, confusion etched clearly into her expression, Alyssa smiled weakly and waved back, "Uh, hi".

He simply ignored her confusion though, and stole a glance back around the corner, "So, are you a new kid or something?".

After the translating the words in her head, and deciding to stick with her cover story for now, she nodded hesitantly, "Sort of...Is it obvious?".

He nodded quickly, "Saw you hanging with those X freaks so figured you could use a little bit of readjustment".

"X freaks?".

The silver haired boy paused, "Oh, uh, the bunch from the Institute. See, you don't want to mix with that crowd, trust me. They're behind the times".

"Oh? And what about you?", Alyssa asked curiously.

He grinned again, his head leaning to the side, "Me? I'm way ahead. Put it this way; I can move so fast you won't even see me". His eyes seemed to glint mischievously at this remark.

She smiled now, unintentionally starting to like this boys humorous sarcasm. "Oh, is that so?".

He nodded again, peered around the corner, and then took a step back, "So, what's your name?".

She flustered slightly before answering, "A-Alyssa". He snatched up her hand from the wall and shook it violently.

"Pietro. Hey, come on, I'll introduce you to the others. If you're new then you should meet all of the school, not just the goody two shoes".

Before Alyssa even knew what was happening, she was being dragged, at an accelerating speed, further around the side of the school. A few seconds later, she saw another table, hidden beneath the trees and in the glum shadow of the school, and at it sat three other boys and a girl.

They were an odd looking group. One of them was enormous, taking up a whole side of the table. Another was sitting hunched on the bench, with pale almost green skin, and looked like he hadn't bather in a couple of months at least. The other boy had brown messy hair that hung loosely over his face. He was sitting with his arms crossed and seemed bored with everything around him.

Finally, the girl sat at the other end of the table, as far away from them as possible. She seemed to be ignoring the others, clearly wanting to be as far away from them as possible, a disgusted look set into her face. Her entire outfit was made of black and red colours, with a long red coat and knee high black boots. Even spikes of black curved around her head.

Without even getting a choice, Alyssa was shoved onto the other end of the bench, and Pietro speedily sat down beside her. "Hey guys, this is Alyssa, she's a newbie". He held one hand up to the side of his face and lowered his voice, "She was sitting with the goody group".

Offering a small wave, Alyssa laughed nervously as the four took her in. Glancing towards the girl, she saw a look of pity thrown her way.

"Alyssa, meet Lance, Todd, Fred and _Wanda". _Judging the emphasis on the girls name, Alyssa spotted the family resemblance and gathered that the two were brother and sister, and that neither of them were happy with that fact.

Lance leaned forward suddenly, staring at her, "So, Alyssa was it? What did you think of those guys?". He shrugged a shoulder in one direction, and Alyssa knew that he was talking about Kurt and his friends, or the "X freaks" as Pietro had put it.

Much to her surprise, she shrugged, "Not sure yet. Only just met them...They seemed nice".

Lance sniggered, "Nice? Yeah, sure, they're nice alright. Just don't expect them to do anything when you really need their help". Before she could pry into what he meant, Alyssa froze suddenly, as she felt her energy levels reach their peak again. But there was something else as well, something that didn't feel right.

Pietro, not noticing the problem, looked at the others, "Yeah, too good for their _own_ good", he laughed, thinking he'd made a joke. However, at the end of the table, Wanda had noticed, and was sitting up now, looking with curiosity at Alyssa who had completely shut off to them all.

Still oblivious, the guys continued their mocking. "They've got no guts, remember last time we fought them? They never had a chance"

"Yeah, every time they have a problem, they just run home to their Professor"

"Well I can't stand any of them, but especially Summers"

"It's that blue haired creep that I hate, always sneaking around an-OW!", Todd yelped as Wanda hit his arm.

The four of them turned to the witch in surprise as she just whispered, "I think you'd better _shut it_ in front of you little guest".

Pietro laughed, and without turning, nudged Alyssa lightly. "Na, she's cool. A little friendly banter never did any-". Unfortunately, he never finished his sentence, not even at the speed he was saying it, because at that moment his arm, followed by the rest of him, was lifted from the bench and thrown violently against a tree. The others turned on Alyssa, ready to act, but stopped as they saw what was there.

She was hovering above the bench, her arms reaching out. An electrical field of blue surrounded her, a black shadow consumed her, and red glowing eyes stared down at them. Anger turning to shock and fear, they all backed away from the table slowly, but she followed them.

After another second of silence, the three of them yelled and ran for it, running into each other and then around the side of the school. Wanda sort of sighed, before walking off. Picking himself up from where he'd been thrown, Pietro stood speedily and looked up at her, a moment of awe on his face, "Whoa, you'd make one hell of a team member", he whipped out, before rather reluctantly darting away as a lightning strike sped towards him.

As they all vanished from sight, Alyssa turned the other way and with a cackle, lifted herself higher into the air, the sweeping force around her getting stronger and stronger as it dragged everything into it.

oOo

Oooooohhhhhh, What Will Happen?

:O (I like to keep suspense going for a while :D)

...

Anyway, next chapter I'll hopefully try and explain the whole "Deformer" character properly :)

Thanks for reading, feel free to comment, thank you.

- Ghostgirl468.


	8. Chapter 8: Power

Hey there, :)

More suspense here :D Lovely.

Anyway, here's a little mention of the Deformer, since he hasn't really been in the story properly yet, and deserves at least a small appearance (He's being a bit moody about the whole thing)

:)

oOo

Power. He had always had an unsatisfied desire for power. It meant control. Control over anyone stupid or foolish enough to stand up to him. Fear was the best way to get to the top.

Blazing winds swept sand around him in waves, lengthening his journey across the never-ending desert. But the Deformer paid no attention to the sand; his determination was fixed on the path ahead, at the end of which waited what he'd been looking for. A few hours ago, he'd been contacted by one of his lesser creations, who had been chasing the girl, and frankly, it hadn't gone well. When he was told that they'd lost her, the Deformer had nearly screamed, the ground shaking as he spoke back. But then, it seemed, luck _was_ on his side. Because after so long, he had found the Shift.

Of course, there was the slight problem of the girl going through it, and now that she knew what he wanted, she would no doubt find, and try and protect, the demon boy. But her attempts would be futile. After all, everything she knew, he had taught her. Ever since he'd found her in this world, Alyssa – or as she'd since been named, Mirage - had been taught and brought up under his watch. She had no memories of how she came to be in this world, so he had trained her like he'd trained the rest of his warriors.

After seeing her camouflage ability, the Deformer had recognised that she had gifts like himself, and taught her how to harness the powers of this world, just as he could, a privilege he had never given to any other, not even his right hand fighter, Cloak. But then, during one of the first searches into Shift technology, Alyssa had changed. She lost all sight of what she had become and instead saw him as the enemy. It was as if an entire life had been imprinted into her mind, and she began to act out as a warrior of the dream world, _protecting_ the pathetic beings that had before cowered in his shadow.

It was a pity, to lose his best warrior, but it was a good price to pay, because now Mirage had led him to what he had spent years looking for.

Suddenly he stopped, a surge of power flying past him. Closing his eyes he concentrated, and traced the source to Mirage. She was using her powers, in the other world, which could mean anything, particularly that there was a threat there that he hadn't seen yet. But then, he realised that the outburst of power was uncontrollable, there was no threat. It was only her powers, reaching their peak. Of course, he had already planned for this. Outside of this world, the creation powers were unpredictable, as they relied on this place for control. So it was clearly only a freak outburst of panic as she adjusted to the new environment. Smirking at the thought that Alyssa was having trouble, the Deformer picked up his pace again.

The goal behind all of this was the boy. Ever since he'd started appearing, the Deformer had sensed a powerful connection between him and this world, and had realised that if he could harness this connection, then an unlimited amount of power would be in his hands, enough to rule over everyone.

So now, here he was, speeding across his world to find the portal. If she ever managed to control her powers, Alyssa could only warn the boy, not protect him. And soon he would be in the other side of the Shift, and even closer to harnessing power enough to control both worlds.

oOo

Thanks, hope you liked this short chapter :) Read and Review pretty please

- Ghostgirl468


	9. Chapter 9: Under Control

Right, onto the next chapter. Hope that last one summed up a bit more about what's going on.

Another slight warning; I'm not quite sure how long this is going to go on for but I've got loads of other ideas to involve everyone - the Acolytes are making an appearance sooner or later - so it might be quite a while :S hope it's enjoyable enough to stand for a while :)

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah I don't own anything or anyone from X-men: Evolution but do own my OC Alyssa (Drake) :)

Anyway, enjoy reading.

oOo

There was silence from the table, and some confused stares from Kitty. Kurt sighed, dreading having to explain it all again, but thankfully Scott seemed to sum it up.

"So let me get this straight. This Alyssa, is a mutant, who you first met, in your dream?". Kurt nodded. "And the dream is actually another dimension?". Again he nodded. Scott shook his head, "OK...Well, I guess we better go and find her the-".

He stopped, as a scream sounded from a table behind them. They all turned quickly to see the occupants screaming and running away as the table itself was pulled out of the ground and sucked into a spiralling whirlwind of air.

Standing instinctively, the X men took their positions, ready for whatever was going to come round the corner...except for what did. The centre of the hurricane was Alyssa, or at least, partly Alyssa. The shadow was floating behind swirls of colour so it was hard to determine any features.

"What do we do?", Kurt yelled over the noise, and Scott, for once, had no ideas, except to rush backwards as the rest of the tables were swept away as well. It was clear that in a matter of minutes, the entire school would be yanked out of the ground, but there was nothing they could do about it.

Then, an opposing swirl of air countered Alyssa, and they looked up to see the blackbird hovering overhead. From the doorway, Storm swooped out and hovered in front of her. "Sorry child", she said, before reaching up towards the clouds and drawing in the winds around her.

The new threat noticed, Alyssa turned all of her power on Storm, who struggled to keep it at bay. But luckily this was the plan. As Storm distracted the girl from anyone else, Professor Xavier looked down from the jet and focused on the girls mind.

After a few fighting moments, he broke through, and began speaking to her. "_Alyssa, you must calm down. Your powers are too much. If you don't control them then those around you will be hurt. Including Kurt__"__. _

He stopped then, as he saw that the whirlwind, at those last words, had calmed abruptly, lessening, but not stopping. Still, there was a wavering doubt on the girls face and then suddenly she blinked, looking around. Seeming to notice her surroundings for the first time, she gasped and clasped at her head in pain. As she did so, the wind stopped completely, and with a cry, Alyssa faded back to normal and fell towards the ground. A few metres away, Kurt teleported and caught her mid-air, before returning to the others. In his arms, Alyssa stirred and then stood up, looking at them all with fear.

The jet above them lowered to the ground, as did Storm, who landed gracefully beside the girl. As soon as Alyssa recognised her, she shied away.

Kurt held her arm, "It's alright Alyssa, ve're your friends. The Professor can help you control your powers".

Understanding embarrassingly that the strangers she had attacked earlier where more of Kurt's friends, and had actually been trying to _help _her, Alyssa smiled apologetically at Storm. "Hi...Sorry about earlier, I didn't-".

The Weather Witch held up her hand and smiled, "Never mind child, you didn't know what was happening. We understand".

As the doors to the jet opened, a man sitting in a wheelchair appeared at the doorway. As he spoke, his voice seemed to be speaking through her mind. _"Everyone, we are returning to the Institute. I think we should all be there so this situation is explained more clearly"_. At the words, the others nodded amongst each other and started to board the jet. Encouraged by their smiles, Alyssa was the last to step inside, and before the doors closed looked back sadly at the amount of damage she had caused.

oOo

As the jet started to rise back into the skies, the X men all sitting inside, Pietro sped towards a tree and hid behind it, watching them sneakily. A mix of relief and anger confused his expression, along with something else that he really didn't like. See, he liked the girl – although he had no idea why.

That was why he'd approached her. Not because she was a mutant – heck, he hadn't even known she was a mutant, which made it all the more of a surprise and gave him an excuse to tell Mystique to try and get her on the team – but because he felt sort of drawn to her, and didn't want the X men getting her before he tried. So the anger in his expression came from the fact that the X men did have her, and as soon as she got to the Institute, she'd be one of them.

But the relief, although it was only weak, showed that he was glad she was alright after the freak burst of power, and not hurt. That was one thing he could actually grudgingly thank the blue creep and his friends for – they'd saved her. Shrugging the thoughts off, he looked around and in the blink of an eye, vanished, speeding back towards his home.

oOo

REad and Review please :) pretty please :)


	10. Chapter 10: New Recruit

Disclaimer: The usual i don't own anyone except Alyssa

oOo

Back in the Institute, the team gathered in the Professors office. Alyssa stood in the middle, shying away from the unwanted attention and curiosity. The younger students weren't there – they were still at school for the time being, and hadn't been brought home as the Professor was certain that Alyssa would feel more comfortable with less people surrounding her.

Instead, the layout of the room went something like this; Evan and Kitty leant against the wall by the door, curious of the story, but at the same time not too bothered about what was going on, Evan especially. Jean acted her normal self, smiling away at Alyssa to make her feel more comfortable, whilst Scott just stood with his arms crossed, gazing seriously at the girl. Kurt was beside him, worry etched into an expression he clearly couldn't control.

Logan stood in the corner by the window, huffing and hawing, still annoyed at the fact that he had somehow lost the girl while tracking her across the city. Storm was calm and controlled, still with a serious smile on her face, and stood beside the Professor, who sat behind the desk. And then there was Alyssa herself, looking around bewildered at the group of people, not trusting her voice to say anything and still embarrassed and frantic about her outburst at the school.

When the chatter in the room had calmed down, the Professor spoke to the room,

"Good afternoon everyone. I think it's only right that we start at the beginning so that all of this is explained". He directed his gaze to Alyssa, "Alyssa, my name is Professor Charles Xavier, and I run this school for gifted children, such as yourself".

At this point, Alyssa looked even more confused than before, and she held up her hand slowly before asking, "Uh, sorry, _gifted children_? What do you mean, like me?".

The Professor smiled slightly, "In this world, and as far as we understand, in your world too, certain people have different genetics than others. They are called mutants, and they each have different gifts that differ them from normal people, just like your abilities. All of us in this room are mutants, as is everyone in this school. Here, we try to learn control over our gifts, so that we can use them rightly".

Alyssa blinked, looking around at the rest of the room. _Is he serious? Mutants? Everyone in this room has a "gift"?_

Suddenly another voice spoke through her mind, _'That's right Alyssa, you're not the only with gifts'_.

Gasping, she looked back at the man behind the desk, and nodded solemnly, beginning to understand. The Professor looked up, "I believe you already know Kurt's ability, it's time the others introduced themselves".

At his words, Jean stepped forwards, still smiling, and pointed her hand towards the lamp sitting on the desk. As Alyssa watched, it shook and then lifted off of the table where it hovered for a few moments before being set back down. The red heads smile grew wider, "Jean Grey. I can control things with my mind and I also have slight telepathy, like the Professor".

The boy beside her nodded next, and held out his hand, "Scott, or Cyclops". As Alyssa shook his hand, he tapped the side of his shades, "I'd show you my powers but if I took these off you'd probably go through the wall".

Alyssa's eyes widened as Evan and Kitty both approached from the back of the room.

"Hey, I'm Evan but here I'm known as Spyke", the boy smiled and in a blink spikes tore through his skin, lining his arms.

The girl beside him giggled, before stepping _through_ the boy, who shivered, "And like, I'm Kitty or like, Shadowcat".

Alyssa was laughing now, amazed by everyone and what they could do. The Professor continued, "This is Ororo Munroe, or Storm".

Storm stepped out from behind the desk and shook her hand as the Professor introduced her, and then motioned to Logan still sitting in the corner, "And Logan is still sulking from the fact that you managed to lose him on your way to the school". Logan grunted, before nodding and Alyssa cast an apologetic gaze in his direction.

"And that is everyone. We would like to welcome you here Alyssa, on behalf of the school". Alyssa smiled at him gratefully. She couldn't believe any of this. She'd spent her whole life learning to live on her own, with no one to depend on and now, suddenly, all of these people were here, being nice and offering their friendship.

"T-Thank you. I mean, so much. I-I never...", she flustered, before controlling her voice. "Thank you for welcoming me here. I had no idea there were other people like me, I always thought it was just me, I-I...".

The Professor stopped her, "We understand Alyssa. Now, why don't the rest of you show Alyssa around?". At the suggestion, Kitty, Evan and Kurt jumped on Alyssa, before dragging her out of the room talking away. Sharing a smile, Jean and Scott nodded to the adults and followed after them.

oOo

As soon as the students had left the room, Logan moved out of his corner and shut the door, turning back to the Professor, "Well that didn't answer anything. Shouldn't you have asked her where she came from at least?".

"Not yet Logan. Alyssa will tell everything when she's ready, and when there aren't a group of excited and curious students around. Until then we need to make her feel welcome here".

"Whatever you say Chuck, now if you'll excuse me I've got a training session with a group of X kids to survive", Logan grunted before leaving the room.

OOo

Back at the Brotherhood boarding house, Pietro paced the length of his room anxiously. Although it wasn't pacing so much as a white blur dashing across the room, as he ran without even realising. After the X geeks had left the school – and taking Alyssa with them – Pietro had left too, running back here before contacting Mystique. Now, she was on her way to meet him, and the hope was he could convince her, to convince Magneto, that Alyssa could join them, and be turned against the X-men before she became one of them. And so here he was, pacing furiously, trying to prepare his persuasion speech.

Although, the more he thought of it, the more he came to the conclusion that he was crazy. Had he seriously just _asked_ Mystique to come back here? Most likely she'd use the excuse to check up on all of them, and complain about how pathetic and useless they were. If the others found out it was Pietro who had basically _invited_ her back here early in the first place, he was better off dead. Hopefully though, they wouldn't find out, and they wouldn't even know Mystique had been here. As far as Pietro knew, they were still at school, finishing off the day.

Suddenly he heard the front door slam open, and in the blink of an eye, sprinted downstairs, skidding to a halt when he nearly ran into the shapeshifter.

Taking a step back, Mystique glared at him, "This better be good Pietro, I was in the middle of something".

Curiosity piercing him like a bad habit, Pietro had to hit himself to stop himself from prying, and shot out, "It's about a new recruit".

This caught Mystique's attention, and her glare peeeled away from the boy to cast a disgusted look around the house. "Go on", she hissed.

He gulped, "Well she just arrived at the school and I'm not sure where she came from exactly but she's a mutant, like us and-".

"What are her powers?", Mystique screamed, stopping his rant.

"Uh, well, I know she can blend into stuff, like camouflage, and then some other control type of thing. She nearly ripped the school out of the ground with some kind of hurricane".

Mystique's eyes narrowed, "She did? Hmm...Having someone who would take care of this place would be a nice change. And Magneto has been nagging for some new recruits...Very well then, she can join, where is she now?"

Pietro gulped, backing away, "Well, she _might_ have been whisked of to the Institute after the school thing...".

"What!", Mystique glared. Then she calmed herself down, "Well, you seem keen for her to join Pietro, it's up to you to persuade her. And it's on your own head if you fail!".

Starting to smile, instead of the fear he was supposed to be showing, Pietro looked surprised, "So she can? Great! I mean, yeah, no problem".

Sweeping her eyes around the house again, Mystique nodded once, "Good. Now don't interrupt me again". Then without another word she stepped back outside and slammed the door shut behind her. Grinning, Pietro jumped up in the air and then sped back up to his room.

oOo

OOooooohhhh what will happen? No idea. Not yet anyway.

liked it or hated it? Leave a comment please :)


	11. Chapter 11: Gifted Children

Woooo an update! Sorry, i would say I've been busy but actually I just haven't been bothered to write anything for ages, stuff and all that :S

Disclaimer: You know the drill. :)

I love everyone who's reading and enjoying this, thank you very, evry much, but please leave a review, even if it's "I like it" or "I hate it" (just tell me why)

thank you :)

oOo

"Wait, what's a Danger Room?", Alyssa asked nervously, picking up on the only two words she could understand over the inaudible chatter of the three X men.

Kurt grinned, "It's like a training session. It's another vay for us to learn about our powers".

"Oh. Cool", she smiled, as the group stopped. They were standing in a hallway that had a more home-y feel to it.

Kitty opened the door in front of them and Kurt bamfed inside, holding his hands up in triumph, "This is your room Alyssa", he said.

Alyssa stepped inside and looked around in amazement. Her own room. It was huge, with a lovely cosy feel, and a balcony outside that overlooked the front garden. She smiled back at them all, "It's amazing".

Evan grinned back, "Hey, it's all yours, we're all friends here".

Before she got a chance to say thank you, Alyssa was pushed back out of the room. Taking a chance to speak while the others took a breath, she shot out, "So everyone in this place is a mutant right? Are there any others around? Like...". At this point, Alyssa was remembering Pietro and his friends, and how they'd reacted quite calmly when she'd nearly killed them all earlier. Well calmer than a normal person would act.

Evan just stared at her like he knew what she was thinking, "Why'd you ask?".

She shrugged, "Well, I just figured there must be some people who wouldn't join".

At that point, Kitty's grin fell, "Well yeah, like, there is the Brotherhood". Kurt growled instinctively, and Alyssa perked up. "Who are they?".

Evan, dropping his skateboard before stepping onto it, shoved the words at her, "They're this other group of mutants. They go to Bayville but they are _not_ like us".

As Evan pushed the board down the hallway Kitty took over, "They're like, trouble makers, always like, looking for a way to start a fight. Trust me, you don't like, want to go near them".

Alyssa nodded, as the conversation took a different direction. But her curious eyes wandered away from their words as she thought more about what they had said. OK, so it had been pretty bad, but she figured they were just a group of people that didn't fit in around here. I mean, it was a school, and who in their right mind would live in a school?

They all quickly forgot about the mention, and she was brought through the rest of the mansion which included; a games room, a basketball court, neerly three floors of student bedrooms, the kitchen, breakfast room, living room and the front hall. She was then brought outside to be introduced to the rest of the X men.

oOo

In the garden, a series of explosions ringed across the grass, but before Alyssa could react, Kurt pointed out, "It's a training session. The new mutants are all practising".

Understanding, Alyssa now watched with interest as a group of kids dived and dodged guns and obstacles. Sitting back, she observed each of them, suddenly keen to know what their powers were. The new mutants were separated into three teams. One of them had a young brown haired boy followed closely by a girl who transformed into a wolf as they ran.

As they approached the first gun, the boy shot out a shard of ice which cut through it . "Rahne! On your left", he shouted. At this the wolf lunged at another gun that had burst out of the ground.

Another team stood on the other side of the garden. This one consisted of a dark black-haired boy, a slightly Chinese looking girl and a blond southern looking boy. The boy with black hair was standing with his arms lifted up to the sun, whilst the other two looked at him impatiently.

"Come on Roberto", complained the girl.

The boy grinned as he seemed to burst into fire. "Now you're talking!", he shouted, and the three started running down the paved path. Roberto burst through the metal walls that shot up from the grass, whilst the blond haired boy leapt into the air and cannoned through them. The girl threw out her hands at the guns and fireworks poured from them, disabling the machines.

The third and final team had a girl and two other boys in it. They all ran from a group of trees in the corner of the garden. The leader of the group, a boy with yellow and orange hair spiking uncontrollably from his head, shot out a bolt of electricity from his hand, targeting the machine guns sitting perched among the trees.

The girl, glowing in an orange aura, was irritably dragging the younger boy behind her, who was stumbling over his own feet. "Keep up Jamie, we're gonna lose!".

"Sorry Amara, I'm trying", Jamie stuttered, but just as he said it he tripped over a loose tree branch and fell to the ground, three copies of himself falling beside him.

Fascinated by the three teams, Alyssa saw the objective; a flag stood perched on the top of the spurting water fountain. The first team to get it, won. Simple.

The challenge went on for another ten minutes, with an intriguing amount of falling and dodging, and several explosions, before the flag was finally snatched.

As the class stopped, the students collapsed onto the ground. Sam held the flag up in triumph as Jubilee and Roberto acted smug, cheering and jaunting. Bobby punched the ground sorely, ice crackling from his knuckles, whilst Ray threw an electric zap through the ground until it reached Sam's foot and he jumped up, yelling.

Still amazed, Alyssa stood up and went over to them, following Kitty, Evan and Kurt.

As the new mutants stood up at the sight of the new girl, Kitty grabbed Alyssa's arm, "Hey guys this is, like, the new girl, Alyssa".

Bobby waved, overemphasising his own self-implied charm, "Hey, I'm Bobby, but you can call me Iceman". He was hit on the back of the head by a laughing Roberto, and Amara glared at him snootily before smiling at Alyssa

"I'm Amara. This is Roberto, Sam, Jubilee, Ray, Rahne and Jamie", she listed, pointing to each of the mutants in turn, and they all waved.

"Nice to meet you all", Alyssa said. Suddenly a thought went through her head, _'Alyssa, could you come into my office please, I'd like to talk with you'_, the Professors voice said. Seeing her holding her head, Kurt looked anxious before she explained, "I'm going to have to get used to someone reading my thoughts", she smiled.

Kurt nodded, "Don't vorry. Privacy still exists. Jean and the Professor only use it in emergencies". She nodded, "I have to go, they want to speak with me". With another smile at the group, she walked off back towards the mansion.


	12. Chapter 12: Joining the Xmen

o.O

Ok, I honestly can't say why it's taken me so long to write this. Well, I can.

I partly blame writers block, because it's the best excuse I have. And I also partly blame my latest obsession with Bbc's Sherlock, which has had me writing for the Sherlock fan region for the past few weeks :S my bad.

Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope it's up to usual standards, I'll be waiting in the corner of a secluded room as punishment.

oOo

When she walked into the office, the Professor was sitting in his wheelchair by the window. There was no one else in the room, the white haired woman from earlier not anywhere in sight.

Leaving the door slightly open she knocked, "Um, Professor? You asked to see me?".

The Professor turned, "Ah, Alyssa. Yes. I see you have met the rest of our students". He motioned to the window where the view was the front garden.

Nodding excitedly, Alyssa grinned, "Yes, they're all amazing. I can't believe there are so many people with such fantastic gifts".

He nodded with a chuckle, "Yes, they are a unique group". He turned to look at her, "We're all X men here. Every student is part of a team. A team that I'd like you to join".

Alyssa gasped, "What be an X man? But...But I can't I have to...have to..."

"It's up to you Alyssa. At this school, we teach new mutants how to control their powers, and use them to help others".

Alyssa gulped, knowing what he was referring to, "Yeah, I guess I could do with some control after today".

"But it's not all about that. This is a place about friendship and acceptance. Here, you'll learn that you're not alone in your difference. The students support each other. We are a team".

"And you want _me _to join the team? I...I don't think I could ever learn to control my powers".

"Today was not your fault, and with training you can avoid it happening again. You are welcome to stay here, with us, if you choose. You should know, there are many others like us in the world Alyssa, and not all of them are willing to use your powers for good".

Alyssa's quizzical look said everything, but she put some words with it just in case, "Like who?".

"It varies. Some new mutants decide upon discovery of their powers that they want to use them to their advantage. But in particular there are two mutants you should be on the look out for. Magneto, an _old friend_, and his assistant, Mystique, a shape shifter, are both set on the idea that mutants and humans do not mix. There have been several attempts to start a war between the two. Luckily, we've managed to stop these in time. Anyway, it's nothing for you to worry about just now. As far as we know both Magneto and Mystique have gone into hiding, and those under their allegiance are no threat. As I was saying, you are welcome to join the X-men, if you wish to".

Alyssa nodded, taking in the names, and remembering them. Then, with the speech finished, she began arguing visibly with herself before shaking her head confusingly. "I need time, to think about it", she smiled gratefully, before stumbling backwards out of the room.

oOo

Once in the hallway, Alyssa blocked out everything happening around her, concentrating on her thoughts. _Stay? Stay here, with them? With Kurt, and the X men? Why not Alyssa? No, I'll tell you why not in three words. Deformer. After. Blue. She couldn't stay here and settle into an average teen life. She wasn't an average teenager. _

She couldn't stay. Alyssa had to find out how to stop the Deformer, and then she had to go back to her own world. That was where she belonged, not here. And until she could find out exactly _how_ to stop the Deformer and save Blue, she was _not_ going to give into the feeling of safety.

oOo

Back in the office, Storm entered, followed by Kurt, who stepped in curiously, "Uh Professor?", he asked, searching around the room, "Is Alyssa in here?".

The Professor turned to face him, "No Kurt, she just left. I asked her to join the X men".

Kurt grinned, "_Das ist fantastich_! Vhat did she say?".

"Well she seems a bit unsure Kurt", the Professor said, taking note of the disappointed expression on the boys face. "Alyssa is a troubled girl. Something tells me she's been brought up wary of everything around here. I'm actually amazed that the two of you are so close, having only just met".

Kurt shrugged sheepishly, but looked away, "Vell...that's the thing. Ve haven't really "just met". He took a deep breath before rattling through the truth, "I've been having strange dreams for the past month, where I'm in this desert, and...and every time I've seen Alyssa. She's always there, in the dream. I don't know vhat that vorld is but ve both feel like ve know each other through it".

The Professor nodded, "I see. Well, that doesn't affect the offer to Alyssa. She is welcome here, but I feel that she will need some comfort if she is going to stay. The girl has a lot on her mind. Keep an eye on her Kurt". Suddenly the Professor stopped, and looked out of the window curiously.

"Vhat is it Professor?", asked Kurt.

Instead Xavier looked at Storm, "Storm, I think you'd better show our guest in before the other students give him their own welcome".

oOo

:) reviewers and reviews are pleasantly welcomed and appreciated. (And will be given ice-cream and hugs)


End file.
